


Birthday

by Leni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Background Rumbelle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: What to get the woman who can ask for anything?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceuponanovel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanovel/gifts).



> Prompt: Belle + Ruby, birthday

Ruby slung one arm around Belle’s shoulder while with the other she made a broad gesture to the bar where she’d driven the two of them. “What do you think?”

Belle eyed her friend. “That we could have saved ourselves an hour-long trip and just gone to the White Rabbit?”

“Suuuuure, and nobody would have blinked an eye at seeing the Dark One’s favorite girl there. You know they’d be whispering that your marriage is on the rocks and you’re turning to alcohol this time, right? And those who didn’t, would be whispering what a bad mom you are for leaving your kid alone for one evening.”

“I’m not leaving him alone!”

“Yeah. You’re leaving him with the Dark One.” Ruby lifted her hands at Belle’s glare. “Hey, hey. Easy, girl. I know he’s a great dad, but not everyone’s caught him singing a lullaby. People…” She gave an apologetic shrug. “They don’t get it. Sorry.”

Belle could wish that the whole of Storybrooke minded their own business, but the truth was that she was a half of a high profile marriage in their little town. She and Rumpelstiltskin would never escape the scrutiny of strangers.

“I just wish….”

“I know. And, well, I can’t do much for you the rest of the year,” Ruby said, walking forward and pulling Belle along, “but this is your birthday, and birthday girls don’t drink aged scotch with their husbands at home.”

“This birthday girl does,” Belle muttered obstinately.

“Yeah, yeah. But you can do that all year long, eh?” Ruby grinned, a smug expression stealing over her face. “You see, I’ve been wondering what to get the girl for whom her husband can and will get anything her heart desires-”

“Rumple doesn’t—”

“Oh yes, he does. Well, except for _one. little. thing_.” Ruby practically sang those last three words.

Curiosity was inescapable, and Belle didn’t fight it for long. “What’s that?” 

Ruby brought them to the door and crossed into the bar, bringing Belle with her. “Ta-da!”

Nobody paid attention to their entrance.

Belle looked around, starting to get her friend’s meaning when there were no uncomfortable whispering and nudging and no one avoided her gaze. Her lips started to curve into a smile. “Aw, Rubes.”

“Yup.” Ruby gave her a brief hug before tugging her toward the stools by the bar. “A night’s anonymity. Cheers!”

 

The End  
29/12/16


End file.
